The Masks
Property of JustAnotherPersonOnTheInternet. Contact them if you wish to make a member of the Masks or the Marked. Overview The Masks are a secret organization that was active since the dawn of the kingdoms; living in the shadows. There is little-to-none evidence of their existence, a testament to their skill in secrecy and manipulation. While the Masks have deviated and changed over the years, their ultimate goal has remained the same: complete domination and control over Pyrrhia, and as such create a completely united world. They do so from the dark, and have countless politicians and government officials secretly under their control. The Masks maintain absolute secrecy. They only way to leave the organization is by death, and then incineration. They cannot allow a single living soul on Pyrrhia to be sure of their existence, or all would be for not. They are practically unseen, unheard, and untraceable. They have had influence over almost every political decision through their rings of puppets. Recently, the Masks have gone silent. Whereas once a fleeting rumor or whisper would find it's way into a conversation among society, now they are completely ambiguous. Not a single dragon on Pyrrhia knows for sure of their existence as of this day. However they plan something, and that will soon change. Appearance The Masks are most characterized by the masks worn permanently upon their face. This makes it so that in group meetings no dragon ever knows the true identity of the dragon next to them. The masks are a chalk white; kept completely blank symbolically. The mask represents truth; shining and spotless. The masks are made up of a material that allows the wearer to see through it, yet everyone around them to not. The masks are burned onto their faces, and can never be removed. The Masks sustain themselves through nutrient injections. To the unknowing observer, the masks might seem bulky and thick. This is due to the fact that their is actually a surprising amount of machinery in the mask, including voice trackers and cameras that let the higher-ups see everything the wearer of the mask sees. The higher-ups of the Masks have the number 666 engraved on their wings, which is what they deem a 'holy number'. All of the dragons who are a member of the Masks are mostly thin due to the relative lack of food. They are all dressed in identical black suits. These characteristics only really apply to a true member of the Masks. Often the Masks will do their bidding through political figures whom have the same interests as the Masks. While the reason is unknown, the masks refuse to accept NightWings into it's organization, most likely due to a past grudge or something. The Marked The Marked are special Mask enforcers; carrying out swift and silent assassinations and political silencing. Unlike the pale masks of normal members, they wear a dark gray mask, with three glowing red lenses for their eyes. These lense let them detect heat signatures. They are trained in a hundred different ways to kill; each having mastery over at least three martial arts and being superb in armed combat. The Marked are trained from the very minute they can walk, and are constantly brainwashed into being completely loyal to the Masks. They are called the Marked due to the fact that they are "marked for death" with an explosive implant in their chest. The higher-ups can use it to detonate a defected Marked before they reveal any secrets of the Masks. It can be adjusted by the Masks to a radius ranging from a single dragon, to about a house. In a fight, they may chose to blow themselves up, either to cause mass destruction, or prevent themselves from being taken in alive as a last resort. Equipment and Weaponry The Marked are appropriately armed. All Marked wear a uniform black full body suit, with several kevlar plates over vital areas. The first two lenses over every Marked's eyes are equip with infrared and thermal vision. The 'third eye" lense on the other hand, is a complete hoax. It is not at all related to vision. In reality, the Masked can smash the glass on that particular lenses, which will reveal a pocket concealing several neurotoxin pills. The outfit contains two utility belts. The first one houses a electric-shock knife, several smoke pellets, two tear gas grenades, a grappling hook, and a powerful EMP explosive. The second one loops around their back, and holds a high-calibur assault rifle or a sniper rifle depending on the mission. It also holds a powerful handgun, and several ammo magazines containing "untraceable" rounds. The "untraceable" rounds are bullets that are designed to break down into dust within five seconds contact with warm blood, or twenty seconds after being fired from a gun. This ensures no bullets can be collected as evidence. Members of the Marked * Category:Groups Category:Content (Soi-ke)